


Forever and Always

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fic based off of the song Forever and Always by Parachute. I recommend listening to the song as you read, or before reading. Christmas time sadness when Adam gets in an accident on his way to Michael's for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

Michael had been sitting at the table in his parent’s kitchen for hours now daylight having faded only hints of orange among the blue of the night sky, the ticking of the clock echoing through the room as his worry grew. His siblings had arrived earlier that day, but still there was no sign of Adam who should have been there.  
Snow was still falling, covering the pavement outside, Christmas lights glistening beneath the blanket of white. He was holding the curtain open with shaking hands, eyes trained on the end of the driveway. Headlights flickered but continued on, passed his parents’ home, passed their driveway.  
The ringing of a phone startling him, he breathed a sigh of relief as he removed it from his pocket, the number unfamiliar, he answered. For a moment there was no sound, only the breaths exhaled slowly from his mouth and the click of the phone.

His memory flashed back to this time last year, they had been visiting Adam’s mother for the Holidays just like they were supposed to be doing this year with Michael’s family. The younger man had forced him into going out; the ground was covered in snow then just as it was now. Adam had taken his hand lacing their fingers together, showing Michael each of the beautifully decorated houses in the neighborhood even though he’d seen them all many times before, still he didn’t complain. They had come to a stop just outside the entryway to the park, one that had trees heavy with the white powdery snow, blue lights wrapped around the bare branches. 

“What are we doing here?” he’d asked, quirking an eyebrow at the other, who was smiling as if he knew something Michael didn’t, and he did. The elder of the two watched as Adam bent down, one knee pressing into the soft flakes of white, gloved hand searching his pocket which held a small velvet black box.

When he’d opened his mouth to speak he was shushed by the younger, he huffed, the puff of warm breath misting in the winter air. His hand was taken into Adam’s, “I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together, forever and always.” Adam smiled, never breaking eye contact with Michael as he opened the box.

They hadn’t even talked about marriage, or becoming engaged. Michael was speechless just staring down at the other, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, nodding just slightly. “Is that a yes? Because I’m freezing my ass off down here.” He’d chuckled, pulling himself up to wrap an arm around the others waist, slipping the simple silver band on Michaels finger. They shared their first kiss as an engaged couple there.

The car pulled up outside the entrance to the hospital, his brother stopping just outside the door to let Michael out. He rushed to the nurse’s station, explaining, words falling from his mouth, more than he’d intended to share. The look she gave, pity, sadness, and the inevitable that things weren’t going to get better.

Hallway after hallway, they all looked the same, the sterile white of the walls made him feel sick. Finally she stopped outside a wooden door, number plate placed at the top. “Here we are.” She smiled, stepping into the room and to the side. The curtain was already drawn back, there lying in the bed was his fiancé, battered from the accident he’d been in.

Michael’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes squeezing shut. “You have a visitor.” The nurses voice rang in his head, he hadn’t expected Adam to be conscious for him to speak to. “Mike.” The voice was small, strained. His eyes opened and he attempted to smile, a fight to keep himself from crying at the sight.

“I am here, I’m not leaving.” He promised taking the other man’s hand in his own, pad of his thumb rubbing soothing circles. Adam laughed; it soon turned into coughing “Way to be cliché.”

He squeezed the hand in his too tight, eyes lined with tears that he refused to shed, not now. “It’s going to be okay. Remember what I said.” Adam smiled, which was more of a grimace to anyone other than Michael. “We’re going to adopt a kid; god knows why…” a chuckle, wheezing. “Have a family like you wanted, a house in a nice neighborhood with the white picket fence.” He smiled, looking up at the other man. “Stay there forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together, and always remember, whether rich or for poor or for better, we'll still love each other, forever and always.” Adam’s voice was a whisper his head falling back against the pillow, exerting too much energy.

Michael called the nurse over, those words reminding him of the proposal he’d accepted not so long ago. Nurses and the chaplin, even the patients from the hall joined them. The small room crowded with strangers, smiling through tears, a young child a few doors down handing them plastic rings from the hospitals gumball machine. He’s laughing through tears now, choking on words as he looks down into the eyes of the man he loves, and says “I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always.” His breath catches, a hitched sob as a tear falls onto the sheet of the bed. “Forever and always, forever and always.” His vows are finished; the monitor is slowing, beeping farther apart.

Adam begins to speak, his voice is low, and he can barely hear it, and he says “I love you forever, forever and always, please just remember even if I'm not there; I'll always love you, forever and always.”


End file.
